


Time Spent

by Rhang



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An understanding lover, Anal Sex, Bad Luck, Being oh so in love looks like the wave, Bottom Sam Wilson, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Playful jabs between lovers, Sensual Sex, Take-Out, Valentine's Day, plans gone awry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhang/pseuds/Rhang
Summary: Bucky is doing his best one Valentine’s Day but to his dismay things just don’t pan out the way he expects. Then again the day doesn’t end so badly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Time Spent

**Author's Note:**

> This was a special request fic I wrote months ago but now that Valentine's Day is here I can share it.
> 
> Any mistakes are mine, I'll fix them in time. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Despite your best efforts things may not go your way. You could meticulously plan everything down to the minute details and everything could still go wrong. Bucky reminded himself of that fact as he stood in front of the ruined lunch he had planned for Sam when the other got in from running errands. The chicken somehow got burned beyond recognition. He did everything according to the instructions and yet here he stood in front of an inedible bird.

Defeated he grabbed the phone and ordered from Sam’s favorite restaurant as a last ditch effort. It was fuckin’ Valentine’s Day. Today of all days things decided to fall apart on him. Never mind he’d been planning for weeks. He was going to surprise Sam with a nice homemade arrangement of chocolate dipped fruit only for him to wake up to find the fruit mostly gone because Sam ate it for breakfast completely unaware. He moved on to work on making lunch. The rice was stuck in the pot and the sweet potatoes were mush. Then the damn chicken decided to over bake itself somehow.

Bucky was on the phone ordering lunch. At least the gift he got for Sam would be appreciated.

 _The gift!_ Bucky remembered.

He groaned internally when he remembered he hid it at work so Sam wouldn’t find it. Once the order got placed, he figured he’d pick it up on the way to the office. He hurried to grab his coat and headed out to the door.

An hour and a half later sitting in unforeseen traffic, only half way to work, with lunch cooling in the passenger seat beside him, Bucky realized all of it had to be a cosmic joke on him. He reigned himself in and refused to throw a fit in the car because none of his plans were working out. He took a deep breath and decided to leave the gift where it was, cut his losses and return home.

It was around sunset when he walked through the front door of their home with cold take out and a sad disposition. He took off his coat and saw Sam resting comfortably on the couch. There was a lone red, heart shaped balloon sitting beside him.

“Hey babe,” Sam said looking over at the other. He felt bad. He got up and walked up to his boyfriend. “I want to apologize.”

“For what?” Bucky asked wondering.

“I couldn’t figure out why you were acting so weird this morning when you called me about the fruit and seemed exasperated. But then I remembered the day,” Sam admitted softly. “I forgot today was Valentine’s Day. I didn’t get you anything but a balloon baby, I’m sorry.”

Bucky stared at Sam. The disappointment over the ruined day of surprises he had planned started to dissipate as what Sam said sank in.

“How do you forget Valentine’s Day? It’s everywhere,” Bucky asked not understanding, he was a bit bewildered.

Sam shrugged. He’d been busy and preoccupied with other things. He hadn’t looked at a calendar for most of the day. It was an honest oversight.

“I’m sorry baby,” Sam whispered before he moved to kiss him. Bucky closed his eyes as he felt Sam’s lush lips on his own and was reminded of _why_ he’d worked so hard to surprise the other. “Who needs one day when you make everyday special?” Sam asked. “Did you have something planned?”

Bucky chuckled and raised his eyebrows. “Not for lack of trying,” he said before he explained his plans and how they all went to shit on him. 

Sam swallowed the urge to laugh at the shitty luck Bucky had trying to surprise him but he was so happy to know that heart and thought went into the plans Bucky had.

“What did you have planned for this evening?” Sam asked stepping closer to the other to hug him close. Bucky held Sam as well. 

Bucky grinned at the question.

“Tell me, I wanna know,” Sam pressed softly, pleased at the subtle scent of cologne he could smell on his boyfriend.

Bucky moved closer and brushed his lips against Sam’s neck before kissing him there.

“Planned to keep you in bed most of the evening.”

“No dinner?” Sam asked feeling his skin heat a bit from Bucky’s lips on his skin.

Bucky whispered, “I was going to feed you really well at lunch but…that didn’t work out,” Bucky said shaking his head as his looked into Sam’s eyes. He motioned to the cold take-out he brought in with him. “We can heat this up for dinner,” he suggested.

Sam smiled warmly and stroked his fingers through the hair at the nape of Bucky’s neck.

“I tried babe, I did. It would have been-.”

“Babe,” Sam interrupted. He didn’t want Bucky dwelling on lost plans. Not when they had an entire evening together on one of the most romantic nights of the year. 

“Yeah?”

“Take me to bed,” Sam said softly.

Bucky smirked but nodded just the same.

* * *

They headed back to their bedroom after a simple Valentine’s dinner of take-out. Bucky held Sam’s hand, brushing his finger against his delicate wrist the entire way. In their room Bucky shut the door behind them and brought Sam back to him. He kissed at plump lips and crowded Sam up against the lone wall behind their bedroom door. Sam closed his eyes and felt Bucky’s hardening erection against his thigh.

“Let’s get comfortable,” Sam suggested. “Let’s go lay down.”

Bucky continued kissing Sam; warming him up with touches and kissing him senseless. Bucky broke their kiss to breathe, leaving Sam a bit breathless. 

“I still want to lay down Bucky,” Sam reminded him.

Bucky grinned softly as he brushed the tip of his nose against Sam’s. “I get to pick the first position since you forgot Valentine’s Day,” Bucky joked as he moved his hand down to touch Sam through his jeans. Sam closed his eyes briefly at the touch before opening them to stare at the other. Bucky smiled knowing full well he was making it hard for Sam to argue with him at the moment. Sam only gazed back at him.

“You really think you’re hot shit don’t you?” Sam asked.

Bucky thought about it for a while before Sam nudged him in the side smiling.

He placed a soft peck on Sam’s lips. “Only matters what you think,” he breathed giving Sam the eyes. Those same eyes that had gotten Sam in so much trouble back in the day, taking risks with this white boy because Bucky talked an excellent game and _could_ back it up. 

Bucky moved to undo Sam’s jeans and whispered in the other’s ear, “I plan on doing things to you tonight that you will happily be feeling tomorrow.”

Sam hid the shiver he felt at the promise in those words before he asked, “Oh really?”

Bucky bit his bottom lip gently before placing a kiss on Sam’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Bucky replied.

Sam was acting like Bucky couldn’t give as good as he got and was only stalling the inevitable, Bucky thought to himself.

Sam moved to kiss Bucky on the lips, slow and calculating until he felt the hand undoing his jeans stop to hold his waist.

“First round is mine,” Sam breathed softly after he pulled back from their kiss. He moved to start undressing.

Bucky turned to watch him; about to protest about wanting to undress him, but figured it was beside the point. He pulled his shirt over his head and admired the muscles in Sam’s thighs and his abs as he dropped his boxers and grabbed the lube from their night stand. Bucky got naked and walked over to place kisses up Sam’s back as he ran his hand up his chest. Touching Sam’s skin was a personal addiction for him.

“Nah. Back up,” Sam said pushing Bucky away gently.

“What I’m just kissing your back,” Bucky said innocently brushing his fingers down Sam’s side. With their clothing abandoned, not touching Sam just wasn’t an option anymore.

“Whatever,” Sam said knowing full well Bucky would take any opportunity to flip the script on him.

Bucky took a seat on their bed as Sam dropped everything they’d need on the bed beside him. He got up on their bed and straddled Bucky’s lap. Sam kissed at Bucky neck and reached down to stroke him gently in his fist.

“Gonna have to come harder than that Wilson,” Bucky said enjoying what Sam was doing but felt like taking jabs at the other.

“Don’t worry…you will,” Sam breathed deeply before he looked into Bucky’s eyes.

Bucky stared into deep brown eyes and felt his heart turn beautifully for the other. He was so in love, nothing compared to having Sam this close and in his arms. He treasured it.

Sam pressed his lips to Bucky’s, sweet and passionate his tongue touched the other’s as he heard Bucky moan and hugged him closer. Sam draped his arm around Bucky’s shoulder while he continued stroking Bucky’s erection. He hardened in Sam’s fist, his heart beating harder by the second, the more his desire built for Sam. Bucky caressed his hand down against Sam’s full ass. He wanted to move on. He wanted to get to the part that both of them were longing for.

“Come on Sam,” Bucky breathed against his lips.

“Who’s in a hurry now?” Sam breathed as his rubbed against the tip of Bucky’s erection. He teased and coaxed more pre-cum from the slit to make his hand strokes smoother and felt his own dick want some attention too.

When the other released a rough sigh and grasped at his ass, Sam knew he almost had Bucky where he wanted him. Sam felt his own erection hardening but he worked to stay focused on getting his boyfriend to the brink of needy before moving on. Bucky laid down on the bed and brought Sam down with him. He kissed at Sam lips as he was losing control of his higher mind and the only thought he had was, _want_. He grabbed at Sam’s ass with his prosthetic hand and used the other to rub gently at Sam’s hole. Sam grasped at Bucky’s hair and gave an aborted moan at the sudden touch. He’d almost forgotten Bucky wouldn’t actually just lay there and let him do this.

It made the slip up bearable that Bucky was beyond the slick talking and wasn’t grinning back at Sam with a knowing look. Instead he was watching Sam, taking in how his touches were affecting him.

“Are you ready baby?” Bucky asked. “Please tell me you’re ready.”

Sam felt his body yearn for it and sucked his teeth. He reached for the lube and gave it to his boyfriend. Bucky didn’t even have a mind to poke fun. He took the lube and prepared Sam gently and thoroughly. He encouraged Sam to move up his body a bit then lubed his erection. He stared into Sam’s eyes as he touched his tip to Sam’s hole. The brief contact made them both moan. Bucky held Sam open as he pressed inside slowly. Sam grasped at the bedding and felt his entire body ignite with the feeling at the deliciously slow entry. Satisfaction raced over his skin, down his thighs, up his spine, when Bucky pressed in deep; Sam could feel it and he loved it.

Bucky watched Sam go through the motions as he slid in for the first time and was overcome with an indescribable emotion, more than likely a mix of love, lust and awe. He kissed at Sam chest as Sam hadn’t quite relaxed enough for him to move. He placed kiss after kiss on Sam’s collarbones until his hands uncurled from the bedding and found their way back into his hair. Bucky laid down and looked up at Sam atop him. Sam took a deep, calming breath. Once he’d gotten over the initial entry he was usually good to go. He eased back against Bucky, getting a feel for the rhythm he wanted to go with.

Once he’d found one that felt good but not too good, Sam rode Bucky with a swift lift and drop of his hips. Bucky groaned and grasped at Sam’s thighs. Shit was so good. More than good if he was being honest, Bucky thought as Sam wound his hips in small circles.

“Goddamn baby…,” Bucky breathed hardly able to believe it. They’d literally just gotten started and he was already getting there.

“Yeah?” Sam asked not really looking for an answer as he felt sweat break on his brow. He was putting in real work at the moment; the other had better be close. Bucky gripped at Sam’s hips and felt his lower stomach warm.

“I’m close baby,” Bucky said barely above a whisper.

Sam switched to rocking his hips to give his knees a rest and felt his own erection aching for some attention. He reached down and stroked himself and felt his own body hasten to orgasm. Between his own touch and Bucky’s dick, he was on his way as well.

Bucky was held speechless at the slow rocking of Sam’s hips. With each push back Sam took Bucky deep inside as Bucky caressed his hands over Sam’s back, the tension was all over his body. With each rock forward Sam tightened his muscles forcing Bucky to curse through clenched teeth.

“Take your time baby, it’s yours,” Bucky muttered as he felt the molten feeling in his gut intensify. “It’s all yours.”

Sam felt his skin alight at Bucky’s comment as he tightened his grip as he stroked himself.

“Let me feel it baby,” Sam breathed pressing back harder on Bucky’s lap. “Give it to me.” He wanted it; he could see it. He was so close to coming; he just needed a little bit more.

Bucky grasped at Sam’s hips and thrust up into his perfect heat. The warmth of pleasure continued to spread as they chased completion. Bucky came first with a surprised moan as he held onto Sam tightly, feeling his orgasm move through him in waves. Sam felt Bucky’s orgasm pulse through him as he laid down and felt his own set in gently as he rested his head against Bucky’s shoulder.

For a moment they didn’t move, they only breathed and allowed the tremors to settle back down and heartbeats to come back to a resting rate.

When Sam opened his eyes, he moved to get off of Bucky and stretch his legs. They parted and Sam flopped down on his back on their bed. Bucky groaned as he opened his eyes. He was covered in sweat, cum and a bit out of breath despite only laying there. He looked over at Sam with a crooked grin on his lips.

“Some boyfriend you are. You lay there and make me do all the work when you couldn’t even deliver on lunch,” Sam joked tiredly, before he looked over at the other with nothing but love in his eyes.

Bucky raised his arm tiredly to stroke his fingers against Sam’s cheek.

“Let me rest for a few minutes and I’ll make it up to you, yeah?” Bucky asked.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed before he closed his eyes to sleep.

Sam awoke to kisses on his chest. He looked down to see blue eyes staring back into his own.

“Hey there, sleepy head,” Bucky whispered softly. Night had set in around them while they napped there in bed together.

“Hey,” Sam whispered back as Bucky continued kissing at his chest and down his stomach.

“We should shower,” Sam whispered in no mood to even get up.

“Mmn,” Bucky agreed as he continued kissing against Sam’s skin. “Or you could let me give you your final gift,” Bucky suggested.

“I thought I already screwed you senseless,” Sam said with a mild chuckle.

“Oh no, you did,” Bucky admitted. “Now it’s my turn to return the favor.”

Bucky caressed his hand down against Sam’s thigh and brought the other’s leg up and over his waist. Sam felt his eyes grow heavy with lust at his guy’s touch. He brought Bucky closer and kissed him softly. Their prior energy now gone, their kiss was slow, sensual, full bodied in its understanding there was no rush. It was just the two of them and it was all good and would be good whenever they got on with it. Bucky pecked kisses against Sam’s lips, while he enjoyed Sam’s hands against his sides.

“I love you,” Bucky breathed softly as he felt his body reawaken with desire.

Sam smiled beautifully at those words and kissed him back.

“I love you too,” Sam breathed softly. “Thank you for trying so hard today.”

“Anything for you,” Bucky confessed as he looked around for the lube.

Sam sat up a bit and moved the bottle from underneath him. He’d laid on it when he moved and couldn’t be bothered to move it before that moment. Bucky took the bottle and reapplied the lube on Sam then himself. He stroked himself to full hardness before looking to Sam.

“Feeling up to it?” Bucky asked.

Sam nodded and felt his chest tighten in anticipation as Bucky slipped back inside of him. Sam released a light breath and relaxed his body. It helped that they’d just finished a round but it always felt like a stretch.

“There you go baby, there you go,” Bucky whispered gently thrusting into Sam.

Sam relaxed back as Bucky took it easy and let him adjust. Bucky caressed his fingertips against the inside of Sam’s arm as it rested up near his head.

“So pretty,” Bucky breathed as he started thrusting a bit rougher and watched the pleasure display itself on Sam’s face, in the tightness of his chest, the contraction of his abs. “Absolutely taken by it aren’t you?”

Sam would be too tired from the first round to talk shit but the fact Bucky was hitting it so thoughtfully and slowly, Sam was outdone. His body was thrumming at the feel of Bucky inside of him. The gentle press and stroke over his prostate was devastating and he never wanted it to end.

Bucky shifted their position a bit and sat up for better leverage as he thrust into Sam. He brought Sam’s legs up a bit higher and pressed in deeper. Sam whined pleasurably at the change and gripped at Bucky’s hips.

“Oh my god baby, yes, yes,” Sam moaned.

Bucky felt his balls draw in tight. He was close but he wanted to make it last. He wanted more time. Sam open and vulnerable like this was something to be cherished; Bucky didn’t want the moment to end just yet. He let go of Sam’s legs and moved closer. He slowed down and kissed at Sam’s neck, tasting the sweat on his skin and savored its salty flavor. Sam complained a bit at Bucky slowing down, but Bucky just shook his head.

“I’d hold you like this forever if I could,” Bucky whispered caressing his prosthetic hand down Sam’s hip along his outer thigh making the other shiver from the touch.

Sam felt something deep in his soul react to Bucky’s statement. Sam loved him. There was no other way to put it, he was head over heels for the slick talking, goofy ass that couldn’t cook a whole chicken or remember to bring a gift home the day he meant to give it to someone. But Sam was thankful for every day with James. Each day was evidence of why they belonged together. Their current moment was another.

“Touch me baby,” Sam said softly. “Please.”

Bucky obliged him and took Sam’s leaking erection into his palm. Pre-cum had pooled against his stomach, Sam felt his breath escape his lungs at Bucky’s touch.

 _Could he endure anymore before it became too much?_ Sam wondered as Bucky stroked him slowly in his fist.

He kissed lazily at Bucky’s lips, a sloppy, slow kiss the way Bucky liked to encourage him to get back to it. Sam moved his hips a bit and was thankful when Bucky got back with the program and started thrusting again. He agreed, he could hold Bucky forever as well, but he wanted to come sometime soon.

It was another few minutes of quiet whispering, pleading and desperate kisses before Sam came, more than ready for it. He shivered a bit at the molten feeling erupting within him for the second time that evening and grasped a hold of his boyfriend for stability as he felt the other cum inside of him again.

“ _Baby, baby, baby_ ,” Bucky whispered tiredly. He was spent but it was the best feeling.

He pulled out and saw that Sam was knocked out beneath him. He grinned tiredly at Sam’s sleeping face, and gave him a soft peck on the lips before he forced himself to get up.

He went to their bathroom to clean up and went back out to their room to clean Sam up. He righted the other in their bed to get him under the covers before he went back to the bathroom to wash and wring out the washcloth.

He turned out the remainder of the lights in their bedroom before he crawled in bed beside Sam and pulled him close.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, love,” Bucky whispered to Sam beside him.

Sam slung his arm over Bucky in his sleep to get closer to him giving Bucky a reason to drift off to sleep with a tender smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to celebrate the holiday. 
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed the story. :D


End file.
